


Enjoy Your Meal

by AokazuSei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Grammar/Spelling Mistakes, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things aren't what they seem.</p><p>Short Drabble: Prompt #19 (Paint) requested by Holyangelheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Your Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holyangelheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/gifts).



Even though the light was several meters away, heat radiated from the stage lights. The onstage crew was running madly around the set, some trying to fix their actor’s makeup while others shifting miscellaneous objects around the stage.

It was fortunate for both Kuroko and Kiyoshi that they only served as temporary backstage helpers. Their main role: preparing the perfect milkshake. And despite Kuroko’s aptitude towards the sugary drinks, the task was a lot harder than expected.

With no previous experience, they, at first, tried using a real vanilla milkshake, which ended with a lot of scorn and complaint about the beverage melting under the heat of the light and that it simply didn’t look appealing enough.

It was only after Riko’s clarification that they realized that the milkshake they were suppose to make was not designed to be eaten but to be visually pleasing. And after a lot of experimental work and Riko’s help, they ended up with making a milkshake out of white paint and watered down glue.

Hours passed by without much to note, and soon, their break came. Kuroko sat, eating his lunch, until he noticed his senior tensing suddenly. “Kiyoshi-senpai?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” But it was blatantly obvious that it was a lie, so the bluenet followed the larger man’s line of sight.

“Jabberwock?”

It had only been a month or two since their match, with Vorpal Swords’ victory, but just the sight of them left a sour taste in his mouth, and Kuroko could obviously see that their appearance left an even larger impression of Kiyoshi, fist clenched and shaking.

“The blond one was the one who kicked you right?” Kiyoshi’s voice was barely above a whisper, but the undertone, deep and sharp, hinted all of his rage.

He placed his hand on a trembling shoulder, “I’m alright. There’s no need to be angry anymore.”

Kiyoshi softened when he stared into cerulean eyes beneath him. Yes, there was no more need to be angry. Kuroko had paid them back through basketball.

The latter continued to nibble on his sandwich, ignoring Jabberwock's existence. The brunet gave one last glance, before smiling to himself.

~~~~~

Another hour had passed before they were done with the job. Kuroko was busy packing his belongings before he heard Kiyoshi speak.

“We should probably leave soon.”

“Is there something wrong?” There probably was, but Kuroko had no way of knowing anything specific.

“Nothing, I just thought it’d be best to,” Kiyoshi laughed nervously, eyes darting to the side.

Kuroko frowned slightly, but decided to pack up a slight notch quicker before stopping. “Senpai, do you know where the paint milkshake is?”

A few seconds later, they heard loud sounds of people groaning and the disgusting sound of one retching. Kuroko was about to rush forward to their aid, but was unable to take more than a few steps as Kiyoshi interfered.

“It’ll be fine. See? There are enough people over there.”

True to his words, the stage crew surrounded the sick people, leaving almost no room to identify the victims.

“They’ll be fine,” Kiyoshi smiled.

The blunet stared blandly at the taller latter. “Violence isn’t good.”

Brown orbs caught a glimpse of Nash doubled over and the other members of Jabberwock on the floor.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
